


The Tree

by Chasyn



Series: Drabben Holidaze [14]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Drabble, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Drabben Holidaze [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274174
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Tree

They wandered through the Christmas Tree farm, looking for just the perfect one. It was their first Christmas together since the island had been closed down. It was their first Christmas together period. They'd only been dating a few months and Zach had moved in a few weeks ago. And it would be the first Christmas Owen had without his girls.

So it had to be perfect!

"This one's perfect!" Zach said loudly, standing beside a large tree.

"It's nice…" Owen nodded. "But this one…" He walked towards another tree and started circling it. "This is it."

Zach leaned over and tilted his head, trying to get a better look at Owen's tree. He honestly didn't see how it was better. He thought it was smaller than the one he picked out. He shook his head. "This one's taller." He said. "And fuller all the way around. No holes or dead spots."

Owen circled his tree again before stepping away from it, getting a better view. He kept his eyes on it the whole time and sighed deeply. "Alright, Zach, whatever you want."

Zach walked over to Owen's tree and stood beside him. He bumped against his shoulder and looked at the tree. "I want _this_ tree." He said, inclining his head towards Owen's tree.

Owen's whole face lit up as he looked at Zach. "Really?"

Zach nodded. "Yep. And I always get what I want."


End file.
